1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates generally to chairs and more particularly to a novel chair back that includes both a handle and a lumbar support.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The structure of the present invention is designed in particularly to be used in conjunction with a chair back for a chair that is designed for a business, such as an office. However, it is considered to be within the scope of this invention that the subject matter of this invention could be utilized in chairs that are also designed for the home.
A chair that is designed for a business is generally referred to as an executive type of chair. Executive type of chairs, when not occupied, are designed to be located within the well or kneehole area of the desk. In order for the user to then use the chair, it requires that the user pull the chair from the well. Chairs that are in exceedingly common use do not include a handle to facilitate this movement of the chair.
Additionally, people that work in offices commonly wear suits and suits include a suit jacket. It is common that when an individual is working at his or her desk, the individual does not wear the jacket. This means that the jacket is removed and hung somewhere. It would be desirable to incorporate some kind of a hanging mechanism for the jacket in conjunction with the chair that will locate the suit jacket in a location facilitating its wearing when possibly the wearer is expecting guests or about ready to conduct a meeting.
Additionally, for comfort it has been known to construct a lumbar support pad in conjunction with a chair. Because such a lumbar support pad is directly related to the size of the individual, it is common that the lumbar support pad be adjustable relative to the chair to different positions so as to accommodate to different sizes of individuals. In the past, the adjustment mechanism for lumbar support pads has been exceedingly complex. There is a need to construct a lumbar support pad in conjunction with a chair that is simple in construction thereby minimizing its cost at manufacture and also making the adjustment procedure simplified.